<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Final Goodbye by Moonlight_Blue_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954311">My Final Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose'>Moonlight_Blue_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober2020: Prompt 11(Crying) &amp; Prompt 19 (Grief) &amp; Prompt 25 (Blurred vision)</p><p>“I did it. I did it, Ace. I became King of the Pirates.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Final Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Ace”, the wind rustled Luffy’s hair, carrying his soft voice over to the cold grave in front of him. He smiled, a small, sorrowful smile, and blinked through tears.</p><p>“I did it. I did it, Ace. I became King of the Pirates.”</p><p>There was happiness in his voice, pride and joy, but at the same time it was wavering and small.</p><p>“I am happy! I really am but…” it felt as if there was a lump in his throat, the orange hat was getting blurrier and blurrier and there was salt on his tongue.</p><p>
  <em>(The salt was mixing with the phantom iron in his mouth and Luffy carefully didn’t look at his hands.)</em>
</p><p>“I wish you were here.” Luffy choked out, a strangled note and longing in his voice, tears falling freely.</p><p>
  <em>(“Listen, Luffy! I won’t die!”)</em>
</p><p>It hurt. It’s been three years and it still hurt so much. But he was stronger. He has his crew. He has Sabo. He can live.</p><p>He took out three sake cups and filled them. He raised one.</p><p>“Thank you, Ace. For everything.”</p><p>Luffy set down the empty cup and walked away.</p><p>An old straw hat and an orange cowboy hat fluttered in the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>